


Atonement

by CriminalMindsGirl2198



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMindsGirl2198/pseuds/CriminalMindsGirl2198
Summary: A new face joins the BAU team, one that Derek Morgan recognizes and hasn't seen in years. Jasper Dumont is just trying to be the best a father can be and raise his kids to be good people. So, he gets a new job as an Analyst in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI in an effort to make more money so he can take care of his children. However, on his first day there, he meets Derek Morgan, the older brother of his Ex-girlfriend, Desiree.When Derek finally confronts him, secrets that Desiree never wanted to reveal are finally brought into the light.





	Atonement

Full Name: **_Jasper Quinn Dumont _**

Age: **_26_**

Height: **_6 ft, 8 in _**

Family: **_Madison and Mason (5-year-old Twins)_**

** _Madison and Mason:_ **

** _ _ **

** **

**** _Their Home: _   
  


** _His Car:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Their Pets:_ **

** _Titan:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Goliath:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Fluffy:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Eggy:_ **

** _ _ **


End file.
